El Deseo de Todos
by Tenshin-no-Tsubasa
Summary: AU...No solo bebemos la sangre de humanos por diversión…si no que buscamos la más deliciosa de todas…y solo existe en este mundo una sola persona portadora de ella...Muchas parejas, pero la principal es LenaleeXAllen...Pesima en Titulos...HIATUS...
1. Noche para Dos

A mi no me pertenece DGM o cualquiera de los personajes, solo las ideas de elaboración.

**Prologó**:

_-No solo bebemos la sangre de humano por diversión…si no que buscamos la más deliciosa de todas…y solo existe en este mundo una sola persona portadora de ella-_

-Dialogos-

_-Flash Back-  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Era como una guerra, ese pequeño mundo. Todas las noches, lo único que se podía ver era una luna roja y lagos de sangre. Sí, era un pequeño pueblo donde las más grandes bestias habitaban y lo único que deseaban era tomar la sangre de la gente. Siempre, todas las noches la gente debía ser cuidadosa, no debía de dormir a causa del miedo de ser atrapados, no debían de dejar a sus familiares morir.

Eso era en los siglos antiguos, en los tiempos en la cual la tierra era un lugar devastador. Pero el tiempo avanza y las cosas cambian, ¿no es así? Se podría decir que los años iban transcurriendo y todo eso había finalizado y que por fin la paz había llegado a su planeta. Para ser un inicio puede darse a entender como una linda historia llena de felicidad, pero en realidad no es así. Cuando crees tanto en algo que tus esperanzas regresan y decides seguir tu vida sin preocupaciones, ¿pero que harías si todo volviera a pasar? ¿Si la guerra entre bestias y humanos diera inicio otra vez? ¿Serías capaz de seguir adelante como en un principio y no morir en la desesperación? Una vez, las bestias llegaron a formar un pacto con los humanos, uno de hermandad en el cual nadie mataría a nadie; pero esto solo duro un limite de dos años y medio. Para poder comenzar bien esto, regresemos la historia pocos mese antes de que todo este caos fuera nuevamente desatado…

Iban saliendo de clases, hablando y sonriendo plácidamente como todos los días, diciendo cosas incoherentes que les hacia gracia.

-¿Enserio?- rió un poco –Jamás llegue a imaginar a Komui-san de esa forma.

-Sí, fue muy gracioso al igual que algo embarazoso- realizo un puchero con un leve sonrojo.

-Alégrate Lenalee, al final de cuentas eso demuestra que tú hermano te tiene mucho cariño.

-No es eso, si no que últimamente ha estado muy sobre-protector.

-¿Y eso? ¿Otra vez hay un chico que te esta acosando?- pregunto exaltado mostrando preocupación. La chica rió.

-No, claro que no Allen-kun. Esta vez es diferente, muy diferente.

Aunque no sabía a que iba la platica, una pequeña preocupación no dejaba de rondar su cuerpo, sabía o más bien algo le decía que el tenía que ver en algo; y no sabía del porque.

-Te has fijado- hizo una pausa mirando el cielo deteniéndose por un momento –Que en las ultimas noches siempre se aparece una bella luna roja.

El chico sonrió.

-Sí, la he notado y concuerdo contigo. Es realmente hermosa- miro al cielo igual que ella –¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con la sobre-protección de Komui-san?

-Realmente no sabría decirte- suspiro bajando la mirada –El ha estado comportándose algo extraño…

-¿Cómo?- la platica se le hacia cada vez más interesante que deseaba saber más y más sobre sus problemas.

-Dice que esa luna solo trae desgracias, que ella convoca las creaturas de la noche- el chico abrió por completo los ojos al escuchar a su amiga decir eso –Y… ¡No lo soporto! Cada vez que lo dice ni siquiera yo le llego a entender.

-Debes ser paciente, el luego te lo explicara todo.

-¿Y tu Allen-kun, sabes algo al respecto?

-No.

-Ya veo, lamento la pregunta.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una calle de cuatro esquinas. Allí se detuvieron, bajo la luz de un faro.

-Bien, creo que de aquí en adelante me voy sola- le sonrió la chica.

-H'mm…Suerte y trata de no desesperarte mucho con lo de tu hermano.

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo- hizo un puchero –pero haré lo mejor que pueda.

-Esa es la Lenalee que conozco.

-Allen-kun, recuerda que sea como sea que me comporte yo siempre seré la Lenalee de siempre.

-De eso estoy muy seguro- le brindo una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Allen-kun.

-Bueno, igual me debo de ir. Nos vemos mañana, Lenalee- se dio media vuelta, comenzando su camino lejos de ella.

-Adiós Allen-kun- movió su mano en lo alto, despidiéndose de este.

Al verlo desaparecer en la distancia, esta bajo su mano y la poso por un momento sobre su pecho, soltando un pequeña suspiro. Miro hacia el cielo, dándose cuenta de que ya estaba oscureciendo y la luna roja comenzaba nuevamente a aparecer. Se quedo allí por un momento admirándola, pero después recordó que su hermano la mataría si no llegaba a tiempo a casa. Se dio media vuelta, marchándose hacia su casa.

En la dirección en la cual se había ido el chico con anterioridad, había aparecido una pequeña bruma, mostrando dos sombras detrás de esta. Una de ellas sonreirá, mirando como la chica se marchaba.

-Ella si que es una buena presa- dijo una de las sombras.

-¿Enserio es todo esto necesario? ¿No puede ser otra persona?- cuestiono algo preocupado, recibiendo una mirada de gracia por parte de la otra persona.

-No es que yo quiera a esa pequeña mocosa, pero el general nos dijo que la capturáramos.

-¿No sabes porque esta tan interesado en ella?

-Según él, ella es la poseedora de una de las sangres más deliciosas que sería capaz de satisfacer el hambre de un vampiro por meses- aclaro.

-Pero…- antes de que digiera alguna otra palabra su compañero le interrumpió.

-Si no lo mal recuerdo, tu siempre estas junto con ella, tu sobre todos los demás sabes como es el olor de su sangre, sobre todo su sabor- el chico abrió por completo los ojos, asustándose un poco. Sí, lo recordaba, el conocía a la perfección el aroma de su sangre ya que él…una vez fue capaz incluso de probarla.

-Flash Back-

_Estaban en un restaurant, el y la chica. Ella trabaja como mesera de medio tiempo y ese día ella había invitado a comer a su joven amigo ya que se lo había prometido desde hace ya largo tiempo. Estaban dentro de la cocina, ella preparándole algo ya que quería hacerle algo especial. En esos momentos, no había nadie dentro, ese día la mayoría de los trabajadores habían salido antes de tiempo y a ella le tocaba quedarse hasta que el último cliente se fuera y ese era su amigo._

_-Lenalee, no te esfuerces mucho, cualquier cosa esta bien- dijo, tratando de no complicarle la vida a su amiga. Esta le miro por un momento, antes de regresarla a la estufa._

_-Estoy bien, aparte que recuerda que te prometí hacerte algo rico._

_-Pero…- le interrumpió._

_-Ya casi término, solo aguanta un poco más- el chico solo suspiro, rindiéndose ante los mandatos de su amiga._

_Sí, ya casi terminaba, solo le faltaba el pequeño toque final antes de llevarle el plato al chico. _

_-Allí tienes- se lo puso en la mesa, sin antes darle una de sus miles dulces sonrisas._

_-Ahhh- se había asombrado ante el platillo –Muchas gracias, Lenalee._

_-Me alegra que te haya gustado._

_-Gracias por la comida- anunció, antes de tomar el primer bocado._

_La chica sonreía mientras lo veía comer, pensaba que todo estaba bien, hasta cierto momento que recordó que no le había servido nada de tomar._

_-Lo siento, ahorita te sirvo alguna bebida- se dio vuelta, tomando un vaso de cristal y abriendo el refrigerador en busca de un liquido que fuera del agrado del chico. _

_-Así esta bien, no debes de…- quedo callado. La chica, al querer tomar una cosa tiro la otra. El vaso había caído al piso, rompiéndose en miles de fragmentos._

_-¿te encuentras bien, Lenalee?- pregunto sintiéndose algo preocupado. Esta asintió, poniéndose de cuclillas para poder recoger cada pedazo._

_-No te vayas a cortar, déjame ayudarte- se paró de su asiento, hiendo hacía con ella._

_-Esta bien Allen-kun, tu termina tu comida- miro a verle, olvidándose que sus manos estaban recogiendo los vidrios y al final cortándose. Hizo una pequeña mueca, pero no hubo mucho dolor del todo._

_-¿Lenalee…?- se agacho a su altura, mirando al suelo que se estaba llenando de pequeñas gotas de sangre que salían de su dedo. _

_-Esta bien, no es nada grave- le sonrió, queriendo meter su dedo a su boca para poder succionar su sangre. Para su sorpresa, el chico tomo su muñeca, impidiendo que esta prosiguiera._

_-¿Allen-kun?- se sintió extrañada. Este se acerco lentamente a ella, abriendo su boca para el poder succionar la sangre de la menor. La chica no podía ver la mirada de este ya que estaba siendo cubierta por su pelo. El chico ya tenía en boca el dedo de la chica, lamiéndolo con la lengua quitando cada rastro de sangre que le quedase. La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el tacto. _

_No podía pensar, solo hacia lo que sus instintos le decían. El sabor de esa sangre, su aroma…eran como una pequeña droga para el que la disfrutaba a lo máximo. Mordió un poco su dedo, sacándole más sangre para poder disfrutar. Era tan exquisita…_

_-¿Allen-kun?- volvió a llamarle ya algo preocupada por su actitud. Este al escuchar su voz salió por completo de sus pensamientos, regresando a la realidad. Miro a la chica algo asustada y allí el se fijo que tenía su dedo en boca con algo de sangre chorreando todavía. Se percato del pecado que estaba cometiendo en esos momentos._

_-L-lo siento mucho- soltó su mano, volteando la mirada para evitar verla a esta a los ojos._

_-No importa, aun así…gracias- un sonrojo más grande apareció en ella. Este no pudo evitar querer mirarla nuevamente, asombrándose más…_

-Fin de Flash Back-

Bajo la mirada, apretando los puños al recordar todo.

-Vez Allen, entonces será mejor comenzar con la misión, no quiero que el General nos grite.

-Entiendo, Lavi.

-…….-

Había llegado a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue acomodar sus libros en un estante junto a un sofá. Miro alrededor de su casa en busca de algún desastre para poder acomodarlo, todo estaba en perfecto estado.

-Nii-san, estoy en casa- anunció, buscando por el en alguna habitación.

-¿Nii-san?- murmullo algo preocupada al no recibir respuesta de este.

-…- seguía sin haber respuesta del antes susodicho. La angustia estaba dominando su cuerpo al igual que la preocupación. Trataba de recordar si su hermano tenía alguna actividad o pendiente durante la noche para tratar de calmar su angustia y no morir de ello. Su mente estaba en blanco, no recordaba exactamente nada.

Siguió caminando abriendo las puertas de cada habitación. Había buscado en todas, la única que faltaba era la de ella.

-¡…!- se escucho un ruido proveniente de su alcoba. Imagino por un momento que su hermano estaría haciendo experimentos raros en su cuarto así que solo pudo sonreír, sintiéndose más calmada.

-Nii-san, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas cosas raras aquí dentro?- abrió la puerta, para el final llevarse una aterradora sorpresa. Quedo por completo petrificada…ni siquiera se quería imaginar que fue lo que sucedió allí dentro.

Sus paredes violetas resaltaban unas machas color rojo, al igual que su cama, piso y otras partes…todo estaba manchado de ese color.

-¿Nii-san? ¡NII-SAN!- grito en busca de respuesta, solo una risa se pudo escuchar.

-Tardaste mucho en llegar- dijo una voz masculina. Esta frente a ella, sentado sobre su cama con el cuerpo de su hermano en brazos y con la boca llena de sangre. La chica llevo una de sus manos a su boca, tratando de no vomitar por la asquerosa escena.

-¿K-komui nii-san?- no creía lo que sus ojos violetas veían. El chico de melena roja que estaba frente a ella sonrió en malicia.

-¿Tienes miedo verdad? Eso es normal de un humano- comenzó a hablar -Sabes, te ves más linda así que cuando sonríes.

-¿Humano? ¿No se supone que tu también eres un humano?- cuestiono asustada, dando pequeños pasos para atrás queriendo retroceder.

-¿Si soy humano?- soltó una pequeña risa –Soy mucho mejor que eso- le miro con sus ojos jade asustándola un poco más –Yo soy un vampiro.

¿Vampiro? Ella misma se decía que eso era imposible, que los vampiros se habían extinto hace ya varios siglos atrás, cuando la guerra entre humanos y demonios había finalizado. Así que..esto era una completa mentira, ¿no? Trataba de engañarse mentalmente, diciéndose que esto era solo una terrible pesadilla y que pronto despertaría.

-No es un sueño, esto es la realidad- dijo, como si fuera capaz de leer sus pensamientos. La chica se asusto, queriendo sin razón comenzar a llorar. No, si había razón para llorar. Al ver ese terrible monstruo sostener el cuerpo de su hermano que ya hacia muerto, al ver a su hermano en ese estado le provocaba llorar de esa forma y sentir de esa forma.

-No...- una lágrima salió de su ojo izquierdo, provocando una gran sonrisa sobre el rostro del extraño.

-Lamento que tu realidad sea así de cruel, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer ya…- dijo, parándose de la cama y aventando el cadáver al suelo.

-A-aléjate… ¡ALEJATE!- grito, saliendo corriendo del lugar. Este sonrió más.

-No se te será tan fácil huir de tu realidad.

Ella vivía por el bosque, en una caballa un poco alejada del pueblo. Mientras ella corría entre el bosque, los lobos comenzaban a aullar, los pájaros que ya hacía allí salían volando como si huyeran de algo. Ella deseaba ser como ellos por un momento, quería huir de ese lugar. Deseaba vivir.

Miro por un momento hacia atrás distrayéndose, queriendo ver si el chico no le perseguía. Estaba tan oscuro que ni ella podía ver nada. Seguía corriendo de esa forma, no mirando hacia al frente. Su camino se detuvo al chocar contra algo, asustándola por completo.

-¡NOO!- grito, golpeando a lo que estaba frente a ella. Esto lo sostuvo de las muñecas, deteniendo su ataque y haciéndola mirar al frente, haciéndola sentir mejor.

-¡Allen-kun!- al apenas verlo lo abrazo. Llorando sobre su pecho tratando de desahogar su pequeño dolor.

-Lenalee, ¿estas bien?- el sabía a la perfección lo que estaba pasando, solo disimulaba y jugaba con sus sentimientos por un momento.

-Ayúdame por favor, hay alguien que me persigue…el dice que es un vampiro- ante el estado de la chica, el joven no pudo evitar sonreír. Ella noto su sonrisa, haciéndola sentir un mal presentimiento. –Allen-kun, ¿Por qué sonríes?- cuestiono, tratando de alejarse de este. El no la dejo ir, seguía sosteniendo sus muñecas pero esta vez con un poco más de fuerza, lastimándola.

-Suéltame, Allen-kun- lloró, forcejeando para salirse del agarre. Este la soltó de las muñecas, esta vez tomándola por la cintura y apegándola más a su cuerpo. El posiciono su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de la chica, aspirando el aroma de su cuello.

La chica sintió como su amigo olía su cuello al igual que su respiración, ante ello no pudo evitar estremecerse un poco y sonrojarse por igual.

-¿A-allen kun?- murmuro. No tenía muchas fuerzas para poder gritar más, pero sus ojos seguían derramando lágrimas.

-Espero que me perdones, Lenalee- su voz sonaba culpable, eso sorprendió a la chica.

-¿De que…?- no pudo terminar de hablar por culpa del contacto. El chico había lamido su cuello, como si saboreara algún dulce.

-¿Allen?- dijo, antes de sentir gran dolor en su cuerpo haciéndola sentir más débil que antes. El chico, había clavado sus colmillos sobre el cuello de la chica, succionando su deliciosa sangre con delicadeza. La chica, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, volteó a verlo y se quedo asombrada. El también estaba llorando como ella, como si estuviera arrepentido de algo.

-Te disculpo, Allen-kun- fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de caer desmayada en los brazos del peli blanco. Abrió los ojos al escuchar sus últimas palabras, haciéndole sentir más culpable que antes. Saco sus colmillos de su cuello, retirando con su lengua los dos pequeños ríos que salían por su cuenta del cuello de ella. La abrazo con fuerza, llorando por sus actos.

-Allen, no creo que el General este feliz por lo que acabas de hacer.

-…- no respondió, solo seguía abrazándola. El chico que se encontraba recargado contra un árbol solo pudo suspirar.

-Como sea, creo que ya es hora de irnos- miro al cielo, admirando más y más la luna roja que estaba frente a ellos.

Se podría decir, que durante estas noches es cuando los cazadores de la noche salen por su alimento, cuando la luna represente la sangre de los inocentes que iban muriendo. Esta noche le toco a ellos dos, pero quien sabe si más personas sufrieran de ese mismo destino. La gente sigue olvidándose de las verdades, se olvidaban que los mitos siempre eran verdaderos…

* * *

Gracias por leer y espero tener el proximo episodio listo antes del vienres. No espero comentarios, solo con sentir la satisfacción de que la historia haya sido de su agrado. De antemano quiciera decir que los vampiros de esta historia no son a los que realmente existen, sus actitudes y demás cosas fueron inventadas por mí.


	2. El Comienzo

De antemano desearía disculparme por las faltas de ortografía del episodio pasado al igual de las que se puedan encontrar en este. Agradesco sus comentarios, etc.

A mi no me pertenece DGM, solo esta falsa historia de vampiros.

* * *

Esa noche, fue como una pesadilla para esos dos pueblerinos, ambos sintieron como la muerte se llevaba su alma no dejando rastros de ninguno de los dos. A la mañana siguiente, la mayoría de la gente se había enterado de lo sucedido, toda la gente rodeaba la cabaña en la cual había sucedido el temible asesinato. Allí no existía policía, si no que eran los cazadores de vampiros, la gente que solo sabía lidiar con este tipo de casos. Unos doctores llevaban en una camilla a un joven que se encontraba retorciéndose de dolor. Todos le miraban en medio y preocupación. Aun así estuviese gravemente herido y casi queriendo finalizar su vida, se preocupaba más por su querida hermana…la cual había sido secuestrada por temibles bestias.

Nadie le entendía, pelear por algo al final de su vida, olvidándose de el para poder salvar a alguien más. Por estar a cada momento forcejeando para escapar, los doctores tuvieron que atarlo para que se quedara quieto. Gruñía, gritaba el nombre de la chica…deseaba irse de allí en su búsqueda. Los cazadores le habían dicho que en casa no había ningún rastro de ella, que existía la pequeña posibilidad de que se haya quedado en casa de un compañero o que no haya regresado. Pero el lo negaba a cada momento, sabía que su hermana había sido secuestrada por ellos…aun así el hubiera estado tan débil esa noche para poder articulas alguna solo palabra, pudo ver claramente como su hermana salía corriendo del lugar tratando de salvar su vida. Pero cuando fue lanzado al piso nuevamente, no pudo ver nada.

Estaba seguro de que ella estaba bien, pero la cuestión era donde se encontraba. La respuesta era clara y lógica…con los vampiros…

-……-

Estaba despierta, pero sus ojos seguían cerrados. Quería abrirlos, pero su pesadez se lo impedía. Todo el cuerpo le dolía, incluso el hecho de respirar se le hacia algo molesto. Se preguntaba que si había muerto, si su vida por fin había dado fin en esta historia. Con esfuerzos y de mala gana, comenzó lentamente a abrir los ojos, no encontrando nada más que la pequeña luz de una vela. Se preguntaba si estaba sola, era lo que esperaba. Intento mover los brazos y manos, ninguna de las dos le respondían.

-A-a…- comenzó a balbucear palabras, intentando recuperar un poco de aire perdido. Dejo de moverse, únicamente dejando los ojos abiertos tratando de localizar el lugar en el que se encontraba. Era una habitación grande. Ella se fijo que estaba recostada sobre una gran cama que se le hacía muy cálida, esta calentaba su cuerpo ya que lo sentí muy frío, o era lo que pensaba. Se escucho un pequeño ruido, el abrir de una puerta dejando que luz se introdujera en esa oscura habitación. La chica no podía ver de quien se trataba, no quería toparse nuevamente con esa gente extraña. Su cuerpo, aun así ella no lo deseara, comenzó a temblar.

-Vaya vaya, parece que ya haz despertado- era una voz familiar, era la de aquel hombre. Quería tapar su cabeza y todas partes de su cuerpo con la sabana, pero no había movimiento alguno en su cuerpo; sentí como si estuviese paralizada.

Los pasos del muchacho sonaban, este se estaba acercando más y más a ella. No tardo mucho en llegar hasta donde estaba ella, sentándose a un costado sobre la cama. Sentía como su mirada estaba clavada en ella, como si estuviera examinando cada parte de su cuerpo en general.

-¿Por qué tiemblas, humano?- cuestiono, entrecerrando su ojo visible. La chica mordió su labio inferior apretando los ojos, temiendo a que algo malo pasara. Se percato de que tan fuerte que mordió su labio un pequeño chorro de sangre salía de este. El chico sonrió al oler la sangre de la menor, sintiendo ganas de poder devorarla.

-Si quieres seguir con vida, se te hez recomendado no hacer eso- sintió como si un peso mayor al de ella se encimaba en su cuerpo. La chica abrió los ojos ante ello, encontrándose frente a ella el ojo jade del vampiro. Se asusto. Este dio un pequeño salto, quitándose de ella ahora estado parado sobre el piso. Ella lo seguía con la mirada. Este volteó a verla, acercándosele y agachándose hasta estar a su altura. Con su mano, delicadamente quito la sangre embarrándose de sangre. Sonrió al sentir el contacto de los labios de la chica sobre su mano, pero después la retiro al finalizar de limpiar su sangre. Este puso su mano frente a su rostro, olfateando por un momento la sangre de la chica.

-Parece que el General tenía razón al final de todo- comenzó a hablar, sacando por un momento la lengua para saborear la sangre –Tú sangre tiene el mejor olor y sabor de cualquier humano- finalizo de hablar como de limpiar su mano.

-…- movía los labios queriendo articular palabras, pero seguía sin poder hablar.

-Tenía razón- se paró –Te vez más linda cuando tienes miedo en vez de cuando sonríes.

Nadie hablo, más que solo la chica sentía ganas de volver a dormir, seguía muy cansada y lo único que deseaba era recuperar las fuerzas perdidas.

-Duerme todo lo que quieras, princesa- dijo, antes de marcharse de la habitación para dejarla descansar en paz. Cerró la puerta detrás suyo, recargándose un momento en ella. Varios pensamientos invadían su mente, unos que ni valían la pena tener y otros que lo llenaban de un poco de preocupación; incluso el mismo se estaba preocupando. Últimamente las cosas habían estado muy raras, sobre todo las peleas de vampiros; sufriendo de las malditas traiciones por parte de los diferentes clanes. Sumido en sus pensamiento, jamás le vio llegar, pero al escuchar su voz este se despertó por completo.

-Lavi, ¿Cómo se encuentra Lenalee?- cuestiono el chico recién llegado. Este le sonrió como un niño pequeño.

-Está durmiendo, sigue algo débil por lo de ayer- el chico frente a el suspiro en alivio –Pero, sabes Allen, no había razón alguna para quitarle toda la sangre de su cuerpo.

-…- bajo la mirada, recordando lo que había hecho y sintiéndose cada vez más peor que antes. Pensó un momento, antes de reaccionar algo exaltado y mirar al chico de pelo rojo.

-Lavi, ¿mataste a Komui-san?

-¿A ese rarito de lentes?- se cuestiono un momento pesando en sus acciones pasadas –No, solo lo deje inconsciente, pero hice como que sí para que la princesa se asustara.

-¿Princesa?- le comenzó a mirar raro.

-No se me ocurrió alguna otra forma de llamarle, aparte que le queda bien ese sobre nombre.

Quedaron en silencio, no se les ocurría alguna otra cosa que decir. Allen miro abajo, topándose con la mano del chico que tenía un extraño color rojo y que propagaba una dulce aroma.

-¿Así que…?- seguía con la mirada baja, pero su voz sonaba algo tétrica.

-¿Qué sucede, Allen?-

-Yo ya no soy el único vampiro que ha probado su sangre sin antes el permiso del General- el peli rojo quedo callado. Ante ese acto era como si estuviese dando a entender que lo había hecho y no se arrepentía de sus actos.

Allen camino un poco más, hasta llegar a la puerta y recargarse sobre esta al igual que el chico.

-Sabes…creo que cometí el peor error de mí vida al comentarle al General sobre ella.

-Che, creo que ahora en adelante debes de quedarte más aquí en el cuartel que afuera con los humanos.

-¿Por qué?

-Poco después de que le comentaste al General, comenzaron a salir rumores de que los otros clanes también habían descubierto a alguien con la mejor sangre- el chico de pelo rojo poso ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza para después progresar con el relato –El General no le había hallado ningún interés en la Princesa hasta ese momento, por eso salió la misión; y ya que él sabía que ella era tú amiga, podríamos usarte para poder capturarla. Pero te aseguro que mientras esté aquí y nadie aparte de nosotros dos quiera tomar de su sangre ella estará viva y en perfectas condiciones.

Allen se sintió feliz al escuchar todo eso por parte de su amigo, ahora sentía como poco a poco la culpa se iba alejando de su corazón. Si todo lo malo que había hecho le brindaría seguridad a su querida amiga, el sería uno de los hombres más felices del planeta.

-Será mejor ir a buscar a Miranda-san al igual que a Anita-san para avisarles que la chica ya esta consciente y que ya pueden venir a verla- dijo Lavi parándose normal y dirigiéndole una sonrisa al chico para que este ya pudiese calmarse.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Allí ambos se fueron, dejando la puerta de su princesa desprotegida…

Dentro de la habitación, ella ya hacia despierta, sentada en la cama. Había escuchado a la perfección la plática de ambos jóvenes percatándose de que no eran tan malos como ella creía. El chico de pelo rojo, al cual odio y temió desde la primera vez que lo vio, lo había juzgado antes de tiempo; pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que algunas veces podría ser muy aterrador. Por un momento, a su mente regreso la escena en la cual Allen había bebido de su sangre, recordando que ella le había perdonado su acto, y ahora se daba cuenta de que había hecho lo correcto. Igual, al recordar lo de sus colmillo, se asusto un poco. Ya que a su cuerpo había regresado la energía, con una de sus manos la poso sobre la mordida anterior, percatándose que tenía una pequeña venda que cubría los hoyos de los dientes.

-¿Vampiros, eh?- murmuro para sí misma. ¿Qué podría sentir al estar en una situación como estas? Realmente no sentía nada, solo una pequeña tranquilidad. Podía ser verdad que al principio le temía a todo, pero una vez sabiendo la verdad ya no sabía en qué pensar o sentir. De ahora en adelante iba a ser una vida muy difícil, en la cual a cada momento se estaría disputando entre la vida y la muerte; entregar o perder sangre para vivir. Así no era como ella tenía planeado su futuro, ahora se daba cuenta de que todos sus sueños fueron tirados por la borda. Una pequeña lágrima recorrió su mejilla izquierda ante ese pensar.

De ahora en adelante, si es que deseaba poder ver nuevamente a su hermano, debía ser fuerte y sobre pasar cada prueba que este frente a su camino. Iba a ser todo lo posible para no mal gastar su vida, iba a ser las cosas tal y como una vez Allen le había dicho…

-"Mira hacia adelante y nunca dejes de caminar"- dijo, embozando una sonrisa. Su mano que con anterioridad estaba en su cuello, fue pasando hacia su mejilla para poder secar esa rebelde lágrima, tratando de recuperarse lo mejor y ya no sentirse tan débil en esta situación.

Era el comienzo de una nueva vida…un nuevo futuro…una batalla para poder sobrevivir…era el momento para dejar las tristezas atrás y sonreír como siempre lo hacía no importando la situación. Eso era todo lo que ella podía pensar y sentir en esos momentos y dichos pensamientos…le hacían tener más valentía que antes.

Se sonrió para ella misma, abrazando su cuerpo. De un momento para otro, una risa se escucho dentro de la habitación, asustando a la chica por completo.

-Me gusta tu forma de pensar, es como la de una verdadera mujer- era la de un hombre, una voz desconocida para ella.

-¿Quién está allí?- miraba hacia la oscuridad, hacia dónde esa voz había provenido.

-Lamento mis malos modales, con gusto me presentaré ahora- la voz se hacía más y más cerca, dándole a entender que salía de la oscuridad –Gusto mi hermosa Lenalee, mi nombre es Cross Marian, también conocido como el General Cross- hizo una reverencia, mostrando formalidad y aspecto caballeroso ante la chica. Esta no pudo evitar asombrarse por su forma de actuar, era casi idéntica a la de un humano verdadero.

-¿General Cros?...- murmuro viéndolo fijamente –El gusto es mío, me llamo Lenalee Lee.

-Lo sé, mi estúpido aprendiz me ha contado muchas cosas interesantes sobre ti.

Lenalee volteo a verlo los ojos, sintiéndose por un momento. Sintió como si esos ojos carmesíes le habían robado el alma de un momento a otro. Este no puedo evitar sonreír. Lenalee, desde el momento en el cual conoció a todos estos vampiros, siempre puede notar en sus rostros una sonrisa al apenas verla con miedo, petrificada o con tristeza; por un momento el pensamiento de que ella era solo como un juguete para ellos llego a cruzar en su mente.

El General comenzaba a acercársele a la chica, dándose cuenta de que esta no podía moverse y que tenía apenas las pequeñas fuerzas de poder respirar. Ya se encontraba a un costado de la cama de la chica. Tomó a la chica de su mentón, haciéndola levantar un poco la mirada y para que el pudiese admirar un poco más su refinado rostro.

-Mis pensamientos resultaron correctos al final.

-¿A-a que se refiere?- se estaba sonrojando. No lo sabía, pero estos vampiros causaban nuevas emocionas las cuales ella con anterioridad jamás creyó poder sentir.

-Por como mi estúpido aprendiz te describía, jamás creí que fueras tan hermosa en persona y te vez mucho más bella con ese sonrojo- se fue acercando más y más a ella. Esta deseaba alejarse, salir corriendo en busca de Allen para que le protegiese de este hombre pervertido, pero seguía sin moverse, ni siquiera sus ojos dejaban de fijarse en los de él. –Desearía poder contenerme, pero tu belleza me aclama por querer beber tu sangre.

Esa última oración logro que la chica sintiese algo de miedo. Creyó haberse dicho a si misma y aclararse de que dejaría de sentir miedo…pero era inevitable. Como pudo, bajo un poco la mirada hacia la boca de Cross, para fijarse que este la tenía medio abierta y que unos blancos y relucientes colmillos se mostraran. Rogaba por un milagro, algo que evitará que otra persona bebiese de ella.

Este ya se encontraba respirando sobre su cuello. Lenalee abrió por completo los ojos del susto.

-Ya que mi estúpido aprendiz y su amigo han probado de tu sagrada sangre, creo que ahora ha llegado mi turno…para saborearte- y tal como lo dijo, eso comenzó a hacer. Con su lengua, fue lamiendo la parte en la cual sus colmillos serían clavados, saboreando por unos instantes la blanca piel de su presa.

-N-no…por…favor- mustió. Cross se alegro al escuchar a la chica con esa voz, dándole más y más ganas de tomar de ella. Se separó un momento de su cuello, abriendo la boca para ahora poder encajarle lo menos doloroso posible sus colmillos…

-¡DETENTE!- una voz grito, lanzando un gran libro sobre la cara de Cross; impidiendo el acto tanto deseado por el herido. Lenalee, al ser soltada por el General, sintió como si su alma regresase al igual que la movilidad de su cuerpo; no lo pensó y se volvió a tirar sobre la cama.

-¡¿COMO SE ATREVE MAESTRO PERVERTIDO?!- el chico seguía gritándole, pero esta vez mostrando un poco más de rudeza al tomarlo del cuello de la playera y comenzándolo a sacudir.

-¿Te encuentras bien, princesa?- había llegado Lavi. Este apenas Cross se alejo de la escena o de la chica fue a con ella al ver su estado. Lenalee se sentó nuevamente, tratando de calmarse y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Sí, gracias- dijo –Por cierto, Lavi…

-¿Qué ocurre, el pervertido te hizo algo?- la miro. Esta negó con la cabeza. -¿Entonces qué sucede?

-Lamento mi comportamiento anterior, ahora que se la verdad ya no te tengo más miedo- le dedico una sonrisa especial, una que mostraba algo de arrepentimiento. Al ver tal acto, desvió la mirada.

-Ya te dije una vez y esta será la última vez que lo repetiré, eres más linda cuando tienes miedo, cuando sonríes me das algo de pena.

-No importa si no te agrada mi sonrisa, así soy yo, ¿no es verdad, Allen-kun?- ahora volteó a ver al peli blanco, el cual se encontraba sosteniendo una disputa contra su maestro.

-¿Mande?- se distrajo un momento. Cross encontró eso como una gran oportunidad para quitarse al chico de encima y poder darle un golpe. Este salió volando estrellándose contra la pared, para el final salir escupiendo algo de sangre.

-¡Allen-kun!- grito algo asustada. El chico solo le sonrió.

-Está todo bien Lenalee, esto no es nada.

-¡Aprendiz idiota! ¡¿A que vino toda esta pelea?!- grito algo enfurecido.

-Tratabas de hacerle daño a Lenalee bebiendo de su sangre- se paró, limpiando la sangre de su boca.

Ambos siguieron con su disputa, mientras que la chica de pelo verde estaba solo limitada a observar toda la escena; lo mismo era con Lavi.

Se sentía en algo asombrada, eso era todo. Pensaba que los vampiros sostenían una vida mucho más diferente que a los humanos, pero su forma de actuar y comportarse eran como los de unos humanos cualquiera. Allí se percato de que…Allen nunca le había mentido, el nunca actuaba como uno, si no que se comportaba normal. Ahora se daba cuenta de que Allen era un gran amigo y una gran persona en la cual se puede confiar.

-……-

En un lugar del sur, escondido entre las montañas…

Se había convocado una gran reunión, entre generales y capitanes de escuadrones. Discutían un tema, uno que se podría considerar importante por la seriedad que cada persona demostraba.

-Entonces, den sus opiniones- anunció un señor de pelo gris algo revuelto que usaba lentes rojos. Los presentes se quedaron por un momento pensando en que decir, algo que les pueda servir para poder desatar la siguiente guerra entre vampiros.

-¿No sería buena idea enviar a alguien que se infiltre en la Orden del Norte?- sugirió un chico de pelo amarillo con aspecto chino. Se discutió un poco entre los presentes esa idea, antes de salir con otra mejor respuesta.

-Eso es inútil- una voz fría anuncio –La mejor forma de conseguir ese tesoro es matando.

Sí, esa era una gran idea. Fue el mayor pensamiento entre la gente de alrededor. Unos consejeros del peli gris le dieron ventajas y desventajas, dándole las mejores opiniones para poder aceptar o denegar la idea ofrecida. Ya había sido decidido.

-Así será- anunció. El chico de la voz fría sonrió en malicia, imaginándose toda la sangre y escenas de muerte y diversión que todo esto podrían causarle. –Kanda, tu grupo será el encargado en llevar esta misión a cabo junto con Marie, ¿entendido?

-Sí, General Tiedoll- ambos chicos mencionados hablaron al unisón.

-Bien, con esto la reunión ha finalizado. Por favor Kanda y Marie permanecer aquí.

La demás gente salió de la habitación, solo dejando a tres personas dentro.

-¿Ya saben de qué trata la misión, cierto?

-Sí

-Ir a la Orden del Norte en busca de la humana Lenalee Lee y traerla aquí con…vida.

-Bien, esta noche prepararemos las estrategias y todo lo que se necesite para ganar…ya que en esta misión, no se permiten los fracasos o errores…

Todo se estaba poniendo en marcha en la Orden del Sur, planeando una de las más sádicas batallas para poder obtener ese gran tesoro. Una simple humana. En los años pasados, durante la primera guerra, ocurrió algo similar a todo este escándalo, causando la muerte de millones de personas por culpa del egoísmo. Esto es otra historia, un pasado irreverente, ahora estamos relatando el presente, una nueva continuación en la cual todos los ya enterados esperaban una nueva salvación.

¿Por qué tanto el anhelo? ¿Por qué tanto el deseo de poseer algo o alguien tan simple? ¿Por qué tanto sacrificio por la salvación de una sola vida? Son vampiros y como tales a ellos solo le importaban la seguridad de su gente…la muerte para los asquerosos humanos. ¿Así de simple eran las cosas?

-…- Tiedoll guardo silencio, recargando su espalda contra su silla. Pensando en alguna nueva táctica o estrategia de pelea o infiltración. De un momento a otro, sus ojos gríseos se posaron sobre el chico japonés, mostrando una sonrisa.

-Kanda- le llamó. Este abrió solo un ojo, no dándole mucha importancia a lo que le iba a decir –Ya que tu eres un comandante nuevo, los de la Orden del Norte no te conocen todavía…podrías ser de mucha utilidad para acercárteles y capturar a la chica.

-Entiendo, General Tiedoll.

-…..-

En uno de los mejores hospitales del pueblo de Londres ya hacía el joven que había sido atacado la noche pasada. Andaba despierto, pero su mirada estaba muerta, al igual que su alma. ¿Cómo podría superar esto? ¿Cómo puedo permitir que se llevaran a su hermana? ¡¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta desde un principio que ese chico era un vampiro?! ¿Por qué las cosas se le hacían ahora tan complicadas?

-L-lenalee- trato de levantar a una mano hacia el techo, pero no pudo. Aun así no le hubiesen matado, más de la mitad de su sangre había sido perdida y sus fuerzas se habían extinguido. ¿Y sus fuerzas de vivir? Estas seguían, estas nunca iban a desaparecer hasta el momento en el cual pudiese rescatar a su hermana. Como hermano mayor, era su deber proteger a la pequeña, era la regla de la hermandad.

……………

Dos reinos que están a puntos de desatar una nueva batalla, los humanos al sentir esa traición de estos serían capaces de romper el pacto y levantar armas contra ellos. Esto es apenas el comienzo, ¿pero como llegaría todo esto a terminar? ¿Vampiros contra humanos, eh? Solo por la salvación de una sola persona, ¿ahora qué más se podría esperar de ellos? Ante estos momentos, nos hemos de percatar que los humanos, solo deseamos convocar a los sagrados dioses de la muerte para que finalizan pronto con sus vidas, no esperando nada más que salvación. Lo mismo eran con ellos, no les importaba nada más que satisfacer su sed, ver como la gente llora la sangre que ellos tanto aman; como las nubes sueltan lluvias de sangre mientras que su luna roja los convoca.

Ante esta situación…cada ser desearía estar equivocado por primera vez para evitar tales desgracias. Somos simples…con los más grandes deseos de revivir el pasado.

* * *

Este ha sido el final del segundo capitulo, espero no haberles decepcionado. Si hubo algún cambio de redacción favor de hacermelo notar y haré lo posible por corregirlo lo antes posible. Como me he sentido algo inspirada y he sentido que esta historia todavía tiene esperanza, trataré de subir a más tardar espisodios los días: Lunes o Jueves. Los otros días puede que llegue a estar algo ocupada con problemas escolare pero aprovechare mi tiempo libre para seguir escribiendo.


End file.
